


Take my hand

by Slyst



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Takao and Shintarou talk about their pass in the Jabberwock game.





	Take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched The Last Game and I needed to write a little fix it fic about Shintarou and Akashi doing him and Takao's pass.
> 
> Also super struggling with being able to get things down so stuff might come out at a slower rate for now.

Takao was uncharacteristically quiet on the walk to the rickshaw after the celebration for winning the game against Jabberwock. Shintarou didn’t know what that meant. After all, Takao was _never _quiet.

“Takao.” The miracle finally spoke, his voice seemingly startling the shorter boy out of his thoughts.

“What is it Shin-Chan?” There was annoyance laced in the point guard’s voice then. _That_ unsettled Shintarou, because Takao was rarely, if ever, annoyed at him. Something Shintarou didn't give the other boy enough credit for considering how neurotic he could be. Shintarou wasn't blind to his own flaws.

“Is something the matter?” Shintarou was unfamiliar with this sort of thing so when Takao groaned and covered his face in response the miracle could only look at the shorter boy in confusion.

“No? I mean yes, but no.” Hands scrubbed over Takao’s face as he fought to get his thoughts in order.

Then it occurred to Shintarou what the problem was, “The pass. From the game.” He stated. That made Takao groan again. This time he stopped walking, choosing instead to stare at the ground morosely.

“You chose today of all days to be perceptive.” Takao complained.

Shintarou stopped to face the point guard, “It was a necessar---”

“I know! I know Shin-Chan. I _know_ it was necessary. I still don't have to like it. It’s just… We practiced our asses off making that _our _pass. So seeing you pull it off so easily with someone else? It’s gonna hurt.” Takao was staring at the sky now, hands clenched at his sides. Shintarou felt something tighten in his heart at his partner’s words.

Before Shintarou could speak Takao continued, “It’s infuriating really.” He laughed at himself, harsh and bitter, “Because you were still _so_ fucking amazing and beautiful to watch. Just a reminder of what I’m not.”

Shintarou stood, his own hands hanging limply at his sides. He flexed his fingers before bringing them up to grip Takao’s shoulders firmly. Startled, the point guard looked at him, his eyes glistening with what Shintarou suspected were tears.

Of course the pass with Akashi was perfect on a technical level. Executed like they had done it a million times, but on a fundamental level it had felt wrong to Shintarou every time.

Softening his voice a little he spoke, “Kazunari. As you well know, I do all I can to win. That does not mean I like every aspect of it. I have never doubted your passes for even a second, and I will continue to do so. I do not wish for you to be like the others, nor should _you_ wish it. It is… far more...satisfying, to catch a pass that you have worked hard to make work, than one that just does.” As he spoke he could see those slate blue eyes light up in response.

“Shin-chan…” Takao spoke almost as if in wonder. Shintarou glanced away, grey eyes so full of emotion it was nearly blinding. He would never get used to how open Takao always was with his feelings while he struggled to even form the words most of the time.

Suddenly Takao’s hands were on Shintarou’s face, leading him down. The miracle went willingly into the kiss. Any other day he might have cared about them being in public but today Takao’s lips were desperate, and needy, and slick with the sweetness of his saliva. Shintarou gave himself to the kiss, eyes closing as he let himself feel.

When Takao finally pulled away his eyes were sparkling with the moonlight, “I’m sorry for whining. Just, after we lost to Rakuzan and then seeing you do _our_ pass with Akashi. It just sucked to see.” He admitted reluctantly.

Shintarou was already nodding. He understood all to well how it might have felt. He moved his left hand down to intertwine his fingers with Takao’s. Steel blue eyes going wide in shock at the action.

“But Shin-chan… your left--”

“Are we going home now or what?” Shintarou asked, giving the other boy’s hand a squeeze. He didn’t think he could handle the emotion in the point guard’s voice at that moment.

If there was one thing other than passes that Takao was good at, it was understanding the smaller parts of Shintarou’s personality, the parts that other people didn’t see. For that he was eternally grateful.

The point guard pressed himself into Shintarou’s side, eyes looking up at him mischievously as he batted his eyelashes, “Your place or mine?” the words were followed by a very terrible wink.

Shintarou rolled his eyes, but answered all the same, smiling, “Mine.”


End file.
